The three new saiyans
by batty1377
Summary: The story of three friends who find the real life dragon balls and wish to become Saiyans (warning: the first several chapters are very short as they are there to just introduce characters), Occasional swearing and common death, also the first two chapters are just meant to set up the plot and are kind of boring. There are no real Dragon ball Z characters in this (sort of)
1. Chapter 1: time for our wishes

After two years of searching, leaving their homes, and dropping out of school three boys Kyle (Power level 15) (age 17), James (power level 13) (age 17), and Will (Power level 14) (age 19), have found the real life Dragon balls.

James was the smartest, yet while still having above average strength was the weakest of the three, James is a Caucasian boy with short hair , Will was the oldest and best looking of the three as well as the second strongest, Will is a Hispanic skinned boy with fairly long hair and a pony tail, Kyle was the the the strongest of the three as well as the kindest and funniest, Kyle is a Caucasian boy with very long hair that covered his ears but the bangs weren't so long that it was covering his eyebrows.

The three of them stood in the middle of a dessert to summon Shenron, Will said " You know, this had better work Kyle, after all it was YOUR idea to look for theses things" Kyle said "After all we've been through your doubting me know!? Listen we got are first ball when it crashed into my back yard and we wanted to see if it was the real thing so we tried to smash it with everything we could find, but it didn't work and the Dragon balls are supposed to be unbreakable so I think we found the real things!" James asked "so guys are we just gonna keep talking about this or are we going to actually make our wish!?". The three of them summoned the dragon and it said it "I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON! I WILL GRANT YOU TWO WISHES! STATE YOUR FIRST WISH!". Still in aw of the dragon the boys had to take a minute to recollect themselves before making their first wish and sense Kyle was the best at phrasing things properly they agreed that he should make the wish.

Kyle after thinking how to phrase the first wish said "Shenron we wish to have Saiyan body's that look just like our current bodies , as well as keeping our personality's and full knowledge of how to use our Saiyan powers!" Shenron replied "YOUR WISH IS GRANTED! NOW, STATE YOUR SECOND WISH SO THAT I MAY RETURN TO MY SLUMBER!". The three of them, with there new Saiyan bodies, already knew what there second wish was. Kyle said with a grin on his face " We wish for a hand held radar that will let us locate the dragon balls when they become active again!" Shenron " YOUR SECOND WISH IS GRANTED!", a small, round, metal devise then fell into James's hands, Shenron said while leaving " UNTIL THE NEXT WISH", the seven magic Dragon balls then floated into the air and launched themselves to the farthest reaches of the Earth, leaving the three new Saiyans standing with each other in the dessert.


	2. Chapter 2: lets test our abillitys

Kyle (power level 460), James (power level 330), and Will (power level 420) stood there, in the dessert night with, their new Saiyan bodies in complete amazement at the fact they had finally finished their goal and got their wish. Kyle screamed in joy "ALL RIGHT! WERE SAIYANS! WERE THE STRONGEST CREATURES ON EARTH! And... were Earths new guardians!", Will then fired a kie attack at a small hill completely destroying it and said " I, fell, AMAZING! I cant wait to unlock Super Saiyan!" James while practicing flying around said to Will "I don't think something like that will be easy to do, it may take us several years at best for us to figure it out!".

Kyle while punching and kicking down several trees said to his friends "guys, lets worry about Super Saiyan stuff latter! For now I think we should create are own signature attacks" James and Will both replied with confused looks, Kyle explains " you know! Like the Special beam cannon, the Gallick gun, and the Ka me ha ma ha". They spent the next few hours trying multiple new techniques, trying to figure out what would be the best way for them to do their attacks and what to call them, Kyle used the name of Bardock's signature move, the Spirit cannon for his attack, when preforming the move he surrounds his body in kie and then transfers it into his right hand and throws an energy mass. James came up with the name Justice wave for his attack, were he launches a wave of completely smooth energy. Will's move was called the Demon buster, he would blast a beam of energy and have the front of the attack shaped like a monster's face. The three of them weren't very strong yet so the most there attacks could do if combined between the three of them is blow up a small mountain.

Kyle proposed an idea to the group after they finished perfecting these techniques "alright guys, I think we should separate for about two years for training and then meet back up so we can see each other's increased power" James said " I don't know if thats a good idea Kyle! What if something happens to one of us!" but Will liked the idea and said to James " Hey don't worry, were the strongest things to ever live on this planet, whats going to happen to us?" James thought it over and said "ya I guess your right, it's not like there's anything that can hurt us!". Kyle the said in the confident voice of a leader " alright guys, we will see each other in at least two years at (insert fighting tournament name here) to see who is stronger between the three of us by then" the three of them then fly off in three directions to go do their own separate training.


	3. Chapter 3: James's training

James had flown to Australia to do his training in the out back of Australia. While he was practicing his energy attacks he realized just how easily this new body got hungry and went of to go find a restaurant but then realized, James screamed to him self in a panic " I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!", so he thought for a few minutes and then came to a conclusion. James speaking to himself "OK. if I want something to eat I'm gonna have to hunt for it, but what to hunt for? I mean I don't even like killing! but I have to if I wanna live, so... what to hunt for?". A few minutes after being stuck in thought James saw a wild boar, James thoughts about the beast ''well, it's should taste like pork jops right?'', Later after eating James resumed his training for the rest of the day.

After waking up the next morning James realized he was tied up and in the back of what he thinks is a van. James heard voices and listened to them carefully, he found out that he was take by a group off outlaws who plained to take him to be sold to human trafficking. After breaking his binding James saw another person with him, a young man, maybe 20 years old who was also tied up. James saw that he was still asleep like he was and went to break his binds but the man then woke up and after realizing his situation broke his bonds too, albeit it took him longer than James to break them.

James asked "um, who are you and were did you come from?" the man said "My names Leo (power level 58) and I'm a survivalist! I went to sleep after a long day and when I woke up I was tied up laying here", James asked Leo "how do you think they moved us without waking us Leo?" Leo responded "well kid they probably used chloroform or something, uh, hey, I just realized that you have black eyes and a monkey tail, whats the heck is up with that!?" James replied "I'll explain when we escape OK" Leo laughed and said " escape!? Listen kid these guys are probably packing heat, if we tried to escape we would wind up with a very bad case of lead poisoning, if you catch my drift" James stood up and said "fine! You stay here I'm leaving!" Leo panicked and said "are you nuts!? They'd fill you with so many bullets they could probably use you as a gun!" James ignored him and left, Leo concerned about him followed James but was amassed at what he saw.

The bullets were bouncing off him and James was just running around beating the crap out of them all, but one of the out laws pulled out a hand grenade and threw it at James. James was knocked out by the explosion and the five remaining out laws were going to drop another one in his mouth but Leo came and attacked the remaining ones and do to his unnatural strength managed to kill them with his bare hands. James was at a camp fire with Leo who was again amazed at how quickly James (power level after healing 362) recovered. James explained his whole story to Leo and offered Leo to stay and help him train to which after a few hours of thought Leo agreed to be his training partner, because he wanted to see how strong he could become with James. So the two of them spent the next two years in the out back training with each other, James even thought Leo how to use energy and how to fly. The to of them then went of to participate in the super fighting tournament were James would introduce Leo to his old friends.


	4. Chapter 4: Will's training

Will had gone to Africa to do his training,but when he arrived he didn't really know what to do so he just sat there and thought about it until a lion tried to eat him, resulting in Will blasting a hole in the lion's chest with demon buster. while Will was eating his new found meal over a fire, he realized that he could train by fighting with the animals, Will spent about half a year doing this. During some of his training he heard gun shots coming from a nearby village that Will had been sharing his food with and went to investigate.

Will had never bothered to get to know the villagers except for their leader who distributed the food Will brought. When will got there he saw a group of people ransacking the village and killing anyone who tried to stop them. While Will was flying in to kill these thugs he noticed a young girl, possibly 12 or 13 successfully fighting them off, but saw she was about to be shot from behind so Will came to her rescue and before he could ask her about her fighting skills she ordered him to help her fight theses men off and the had managed to either kill or drive away all the thugs.

After the funerals for all the dead villagers and after the morning there was a party held in honor of the two. Will had finally managed to ask the girl who she was and were she learned to fight as well as she did, she told "my name Aida (power level 56) , my father was once the best warrior in are village and taught me to fight ,but do to illness my father is no longer here and I am the village's best fighter" Will said "I don't mean to brag but I think I know few moves I'm sure your father never kne-" she then attempted to punch him in the face but do to his far higher physical abilities he easily caught her fist, Will " HEY WHAT ARE YOU-" she then launched a spin kick at him which did make contact on his face, but it was unable to hurt him and she nearly sprained her foot, Will restrained her and asked as politely as he could in situation like this " what wrong, why are you attacking me!?" Aida responded "MY FATHER WAS THE GREATEST WARRIOR TO EVER LIVE AND YOU DISRESPECTED HIM" Will replied "I wasn't trying to disrespect him I was saying I know some techniques that he doesn't and I wanted to know if you were willing to learn these special techniques!?".

Will released Aida and she left without a word. The next day Will was helping the villagers do the repairs on the village when Aida approached him and said " what you said about those special fighting techniques peaked my interest, I want to know what these special techniques are". Will looked at her for a minute in surprise and then smiled saying "yes of coarse ''I have a student and sparing partner YES!'' we'll start you're training tomorrow" Aida responded "we will start as soon as the village repairs are done and at the pace your working it should only take a few hours", Will was about to protest but when he saw the look in her eyes he realized ether he starts her training then or never and he really needed a sparing partner so he agreed. They spent the rest of the time he had before the tournament training and sparing with Aida and when the time had finally come the two left to participate in the tournament, also for Will to show off his student to the Kyle and James.


	5. Chapter 5: Kyle's training

Kyle went to look for a school of martial arts in Asia and managed to find a fairly friendly group of monks who were willing to let him practice at there secret location as long as he doesn't cause any unrepairable damage to anything. Kyle met a young man, about 18 named Cho (power level 62) who resented Kyle for his unfair, inhuman strength as before Kyle arrived he was the best fighter at the hide away and constantly challenged Kyle to sparring matches at the end of every month to see if he has become stronger than kyle which he never did. Cho had been studying Kyle's kie abilities such as kie projection and flying and had manage to master them both.

Halve way through the second year of Kyle's training at the monastery there was no one at the training area so Kyle (power level after training 527) investigated and found a secret passageway that lead to a dungeon were he found Cho(power level from competing with Kyle 93) and the rest of the monks standing in front of, what seemed like a silver colored portal. Cho screaming " NO GET OUT OF HERE YOU UNFAIR BASTARD , THIS IS MY BATTLE, MY DESTINY!" Kyle responds "um, hi everybody. Whats going on here with that glowing thing" Kyle and Cho's teacher said "Kyle, Cho is the strongest fighter that has ever been born among us and according to the prophecy of Chilon that when the one born among us with superhuman strength reaches the age of 20 the demon Chilon shall rise from this portal to destroy all living things, so we brought Cho, who is obviously the one the prophecy speaks of too do battle with and kill Chilon" Cho then says "so you better leave, someone as weak as you cant hope to defeat Chilon! After all thats why I'm here!" Kyle after being offended says "FINE! When this Chilon comes out YOU fight him, just don't expect me to save your weak-ass when he beats you" Kyle and Cho were about to fight when a figure appeared from the portal(Chilon is humanoid let your imagination take over from there). Chilon (power level 258) says "why couldn't you fools have popped out this little weakling sooner, at least then I could have gotten out sooner".

Cho rushes Chilon with an energy ball in his hand screaming "CHILON PREPARE TO DIE", but Chilon just back handed Cho and Kyle took a seat while the rest of the monks ran away. Chilon started walking forward, when Cho ran up from behind and jump kicked Chilon in the back of the head knocking him off his feat. Chilon glared at Cho and rushed him kneeing Cho in the stomach and then punching him in the back Cho tries to kick Chilon but the demon grabs his foot and starts to beat Cho on the ground like a rag doll, during one of the lifts before the slam Cho knees him in the face causing him to loose his grip, While falling Cho drops his elbow on Chilon's head making him loose his footing again. Cho thought that he killed Chilon with that last attack but it caused him very little damage. Chilon then says to the near crippled Cho "you know that elbow drop was the first one of your attacks that actually heart me, be it only a little" he was about to deliver the finishing blow on Cho when a glow appeared behind him accompanied by some sort of saying. unknown source "SPIRIT... CANNON... FIRE!" it was kyle's version of the spirit cannon, the energy mass flew at Chilon, Chilon thought he could block the attack but when he tried to grab it his hands caught on fire, he tried to move away but the blast enveloped him completely destroying Chilon.

Cho then passed out so kyle carried him out of the cave and told the monks about how Cho defeated Chilon and how Cho saved his life explaining his condition. When Cho woke up, fully recovered his bed was covered in gifts from the monks and Kyle told him about what happened, Cho said "but you beat Chilon, with ease I might add while he nearly crippled me, why would you say that I'm the one who beat him and why did you save me?" Kyle responded " you've been raised your whole life being told you were the one who would beat this demon and save the world I at least want your loved ones to think you succeeded and on the subject of saving you, listen we may not get along but your still a person and I don't like seeing good people die if I can help it" Cho was about to cry and Kyle saw this so he said "so I say we get back to our training, we still have three months before the big tournament, you can surpass me by then right?" Cho looks confused for a second and then wipes his tears, grins and says "you bet I'll surpass you, shouldn't be to hard with there being such a small power difference between us" Kyle then helps him up out of bed. The two of them after the three months go to participate in the tournament with Kyle hopping to see his best friends very soon.


	6. Chapter 6: reunion

As Kyle (post training power level 553), James(post training power level 479) , and Will (post training power level 537) arrive at the the tournament with their new friends, students, and rivals they all see the arena, it was an outdoor arena made from the same stuff that the M.M.A. uses for their arenas. Kyle saw his two best friends and ran to see them, when Will and James saw each other and Kyle running towards them they started running to him as well. The three old friends met each other in a group hug and began a conversation while their travel buddies caught up to them.

Kyle said "GUYS, you wont believe what happened to me during my train-" James cuts him off "hold on I've got to tell you about these slave traders trie-" Will cuts him off "Hey so listen I went to Africa for my training and met these villagers who-" Kyle stops all of them "all right guys, we each have stories to tell so I say we have rock, paper, scissors, to decide how gos first (long story short, James gos first, Will gos second, and Kyle gos last), James says "So I went to the Australian out back to do my training and after the first day I went to sleep and when I woke up I was tied up by a group of human traffickers who were going to sell me into, well... human trafficking. So I broke my bonds and found this other guy named Leo who was able to break the bonds himself, the two of us then broke out and beat the crap out of those thugs, in fact I think we may have killed most of them, anyways so Leo stayed with me to help me train, I taught him how to use his kie properly and he came here to compete in the tournament as well" just then Leo (power level post training 115) caught up and introduced himself to Kyle and Will. Will now told his story "So as I said before I went to Africa to do my training and met these villagers who I would share my food with, but one day the village was being ransacked so I went to help and met this girl Aida who was incredibly strong and helped me fight off the ransackers so I decided to take her on as my student, but uh, shes not very friendly, I'm just sayen" and as Will completed his story Aida (power level post training 119) showed up and just glared at Kyle, James, and Leo when they tried to say hello. Kyle then told his story " So I went to Asia and found this monastery in the mountains where the monks there let me train and I met this guy, who was kind of a jerk, but I think were cool now, anyways his name was Cho and he constantly challenged me to sparing matches but never actually won. So one day there was no one anywhere to be seen so I looked around and found this underground chamber that not only had every one down there but some sort of portal that a demon was going to come out of for Cho to fight, (switches to whisper) so Cho tried to fight him but got his butt kicked so I killed the demon with my Spirit canon and told the monks that it was Cho who beat the demon out of respect for him, so I think were friends now?". Cho (power level post training 126) jumped in front of Kyle and introduced himself with a bow to Will, James, Leo, and Aida.

So this new group of elite warriors went off to sign up for the tournament when James said "Oh guys I almost forgot while I was in Australia I found the seven star dragon ball!" Kyle, Will, Aida, and Cho, "WHAT!?", James then took the ball out from his backpack and showed it to the rest of the group. While Kyle and Will were just happy that they already have one of the balls again, Cho and Aida reacted with more amazement. Cho says "so THIS is one of those dragon balls Kyle told me about, it is quit beautiful" Aida said "I'm not sure why, but the power coming from this ball is filling me with hope" Leo remarks to them "I know right! this little orb is very pretty". The gang then leaves to enter in the tournament, but they were being watch by some sort of winged figure from on top of a roof.

After sign up Will suggests something to the group "Hey guys I just realized that we could use the dragon balls to bring Aida's father back to life!". The whole group went silent for a second before Aida graped Will's shirt and said in a demanding tone to her teacher "ARE YOU SERIOUS?, YOU CAN USE THE DRAGON BALLS TO BRING PEOPLE BACK TO LIFE!?" Will wasn't responding out of a mixture of annoyance and shock, so James said " yes! The dragon can be used to bring ANYONE back from the dead!" Aida than asked "when can we go look for the dragon balls?" Will said we'll go look for them after the tournament!, just calm down kid" Aida relaxed and agreed to wait until after the tournament.

The gang gathered in the waiting room made for the final eight competitors after they got through the preliminary rounds and met the other two fighters there, a Russian man Kaiser (power level 43) and an American woman named Linzy (power level 40). The planer of the tournament then arrived and told them about the line up, planner says "all right first round will be Kaiser vs Cho, second round will be Will vs Linzy, Third round will be Aida vs Leo, and the forth round will be Kyle vs James". Every one seemed content with their match ups except for Kyle and James who had been best friends sense forth grade and while they have practiced their martial arts skills with each other when they were younger through sparing matches, they weren't sure about fighting with each other with no holding back, James said "Kyle, I really don't wanna hurt you and I also really don't want you to hurt me" he said with a small smile, Kyle then put his hands on James's shoulders and said with a smile "James listen it's not like were gonna kill each other and besides we are Saiyans right? we get stronger after every battle! so the more we rough each other up, the stronger we'll be right?" James said with a smile "you know what you're wright, besides even if I cant find a way to beat you head on I'll just out smart you !" Kyle laugh at this and said "I'm way to strong for that, so bring it on!". Announcer "We will now start the first round of Kaiser vs Cho!", the two fighters then steeped on too the arena and began their fight.


	7. Chapter 7: First day of the tournament

Cho bowed to Kaiser before their match and while he was bowing Kaiser ran straight towards him and kneed Cho in the face, Cho was sent flying but caught himself with his flying ability, Cho having been enraged rushed Kaiser and delivered a flurry of kicks and punches at him knocking him to the ground. Announcer says "I'll start the count one!...two!...three!...four!...five!...six!...seven!, but Kaiser got back up with blood coming from his nose, forehead, and chest Kaiser tried to lunch a spinning, jump kick at Cho but he dodged it by ducking, Kaiser then followed up with a sweep kick intent on tripping him and Cho just jumped above it and kicked Kaiser in the face knocking him back, but kaiser just gets back up again. Cho's thoughts "This brute will not stay down! I think I'll use my signature move", Cho then got into a pose and prepared his new move. Kaiser rushed him again and just then Cho's right hand lit up and and an orb of energy shot out accompanied by Cho's words "ENLIGHTEN SPHERE!" the orb then hit kaiser in the stomach and sent him flying out of the arena. Announcer says "AND THE WINNER IS CHO, WITH AMAZING FIGHTING TECHNIQUES NEVER SEEN BEFOR!". Cho walked back to his friends with kyle, Leo, and James congratulating him. Kyle says "HOLY CRAP! You HAVE improved Cho! You dealt with that creep like he was nothing!". Cho grinned and said "You better be prepared for our match when I meet you in the finals Kyle, my rival". Cho went and took a seat for rest while the next match took place.

Announcer says "And for the second match, the returning competitor Linzy! and new comer with the freaky eyes and monkey tail Will!" Will and Linzy enter the arena and the two shake hands before the fight, Announcer says "Begin!" Linzy rushes towards Will while he just stands there. Linzy throws a multitude of punches and kicks, none of which actually phase him. Will's thoughts as she is attacking him " Oh man, I wanted to see if she was strong enough to hurt me so I could put up on good show, but... I'm not even feeling any of this, darn it! Oh well". Will grabs one of Linzy's ankles, as she tries to round house kick him and throws her out of the ring causing the crowed to go completely silent. Announcer stammering in disbelieve " I..I..I'm not sure how but Will just flung Linzy straight out of the arena and by the rules of the tournament that makes him... the winner". Will then walks back to the waiting room in disappointment. Will's thoughts " Well at least I know Aida is stronger than that, so she should do pretty well". Kyle and James go to talk to Will with Kyle saying "So Will, don't you think you think you could have thrown her softer? I mean you could have killed her" Will responds "Oh don't worry about it shes fine, after all we can still sense her energy!" James asks "Um... Will, did any of her moves hurt you at all? Because you know nothing she did moved you at all" Will responds with a smirk "No, not really".

Meanwhile with Leo "I cant believe how strong he is! Well at least I don't have to worry about that, as soon as I get to James I'm throwing the match!", Aida heard this and confronted Leo about it "HEY! LEO! Who said your gonna make it past me!" Leo smiled an awkward and embarrassed smile then said "I didn't mean anything by it, I just think that I'm stronger than you", this of course only made her more angry and she was about to throw a punch at him when the Announcer said "Now time for Aida vs Leo for the third round!", Aida then caught herself and went with Leo to the arena. Announcer says "Introducing are two foreign and first time competitors Aida the young girl from Africa and Leo the young man from Australia, now let the match begin!". With that Aida and Leo rushed towards each other unleashing a flurry of punches, kicks, dodges, and blocks. The two of them landed punches on each other's faces at the same time making them both step back, but Aida quickly launched a round house kick at Leo landing on the side of his head, Leo was able to catch himself in air before he fell out he then rushed Aida again and after another flurry of attacks he landed a knee on her jaw, making her fly backwards, she also caught herself and flew into the air with Leo following her, but do to their low power levels the two of them weren't flying very fast. Announcer Speaking during the fight "I don't believe it these two warriors seem to be flying, how is this even possible!?". The two clashed in mid-air for a minute before Aida knocked Leo back down, Aida then yells "Face my finisher!" she then shot out a blast of energy with a point at the tip accompanied by her saying "MY FATHERS WRATH!". Leo then launched a beam back at her of electric energy and shouting "THE POWER OF THE WILD!". The two beams collided and the two fighters began a struggle between their signature moves. Aida screamed "NO ONE CAN BEAT MY FATHER'S POWER!" and her attack got through Leo's attack hitting Leo and knocking him out cold. The announcer then begins and finishes the count signaling Aida as the winner. When Leo finally woke up Aida helped him two his feat, he looked angry for a second but then smiled and offered her a hand shake, Leo says "Sorry about what I said, I guess I really didn't know what I was talking about", Aida then shook his hand smiling and said "No, no you really didn't. Hey so what are you gonna do know that your out of the tournament?" Leo then said smiling a sad smile "I guess I'll just route for you guys from the stands, after all I do get a free ticket for making it to the final eight!" Leo then left to get a seat and Aida went back to the waiting room where she was met by Will who said "AIDA, I'M SOO PROUD OF YOU!" Aida responded with a grin "What, did you think I'd LOOSE or something?" the two then had a short laugh and sat down. James asked Aida where Leo was and she explained what he was doing.

Announcer says "Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the final fight of today, The other two boys with the strange eyes and monkey tails, Kyle and James!". The two of them, some what begrudgingly walked on to the arena and got in to their fighting stances, the Announcer yelled start, but neither of them made a move. Announcer says "um, guys the fight has started!". Neither of them wanted to hurt each other and weren't attacking until the Announcer said "If neither of you fight soon you will both be disqualified", this launched James into action, he flew at kyle who took a step back resulting in James landing a punch in his face this caused Kyle to realize that if James has gotten into it he should to and delivered a side kick into James's side launching him to the side and out of the ring but James caught himself in mid-air and flew back into the arena. Kyle and James both took off into the air to continue fighting, at a slightly faster pace than the last two, Kyle kneed James in the stomach and then cupped his hands together and smacked James back down with him landing face first into the arena. James got back up and shot five energy shots at Kyle, Kyle was able to deflect the first three but the last two hit him in the face and stomach, though Kyle was able to stay air born. James flew back up at Kyle and covered both his fists in kie with the intend of planting both his fist into Kyle's stomach, But Kyle was able to grab his wrists, kneed James in the jaw and through him at the out side of the arena, James again stopped himself so Kyle unleashed several energy blasts at James sending him to the floor. Announcer says "THAT WAS AN AMAZING FIGHT! Unfortunately it's all over know with Kyle as the winner!". James was struggling to get back up, Kyle saw this and went to help him up. Kyle helped James back into the arena, the two of them then smiled and kyle said "Great job man", James responded "I honestly did better than I thought I would". The two friends laughed and then took a bow to the crowed together causing a huge cheer and the Announcer saying "Now if that isn't good sportsman ship I don't know what is!".Kyle went back to the waiting room while James went to get a ticket to watch the remainder of the tournament.

Announcer says "All right people thats the final fight for today, I hope you return for even more great fights like these tomorrow!". Cho says to kyle "With skills like that you might actually last a few minutes against me in the final round" kyle giggled a little and Will smirked. The Group of friends then went to their hotel rooms for the night and got some rest for the tomorrow's fights. Meanwhile outside the building the winged figure started listening to a voice in his head giving him orders, the voice says "When the tournament is over go take the dragon ball from the monkey boy with short hair. Understood!?", the winged figure responded in a gruff and high pitched voice "Of course my king!".


	8. Chapter 8: The simi finals

The next day the four remaining competitors had woken up and met up with each other in the lobby of the hotel they were staying in. Cho yawns and then says "Good morning everyone. Are you all ready for the competition today?", Cho then looks at Will and gets a cocky grin on his face, Will noticed this and just stared him down until Kyle took notice and said "All right, lets save it for the tournament guys" Aida then walks up to Kyle and says "I AM going to face my teacher in the final round! Just so, you know, you don't get your hopes up about getting to the finals" she said in a convinced tone, this annoyed Kyle a bit, but he just let it go and said "Listen, we'll see what happens when we fight OK?", Aida looked a bit taken back and said "Um... right?".

The group then left to get to the tournament and on the way there Will whispered to Aida "Alright listen kyle's fighting skills are mostly all around with a little bit more emphasis placed on his speed than any of his other attributes, so because of this he is lacking just a little bit in defense and balance, but don't rely on this to much! Kyle makes for his poor defense with fast reflexes and an extremely high pain tolerance" Aida replied "Understood! Thank you teacher!". Now with Cho and Kyle, Cho asked "So, you willing to share any information on your friends fighting style?", Kyle thought for a second and said "Well Will is an all offensive fighter and a dame good one, but because of this his defensive stances are near non existent, so if you start to over whelm him he will try to bring you into multiple grappling techniques", Cho responded with a grateful smile and said "Thank you for the information Kyle".

The winged figure was standing above them on a roof top and asked his master "My king, why don't I just take the dragon ball now instead of waiting for the end of the tournament?" His master says "Oh come know my servant, where is the fun in that? If you wait until the end of the tournament the monkey boys will be a little stronger after healing from the damage they receive IN the tournament and give you a more entertaining fight", the winged figure replies with joy in his gruff high pitched voice "That dose sound like fun my king", his master "Of coarse it dose my combat starved child. Now just wait and watch them as instructed".

They arrived through the front entrants and walked through a cheering crowed of people, asking for autographs and finally got to the waiting room and were met by the fight planner who said "All right for today's fights we have Cho vs Will and Aida vs Kyle. You all got that?" they all nodded in response and got prepared for their fights.

Announcer "Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to day two of the worlds greatest fighter tournament" (no I couldn't think of a better name). Back to the Announcer "We have some great fights lined up today! Now it's time for the first round of todays fights. WILL VS CHO!", after hearing this the two of them looked at each other and grinned. Cho's thoughts "All right so if this Will is a Saiyan like Kyle then it should be easy to beat him, considering how much stronger I am than Kyle". Will's thoughts "This probably wont take me that long to beat him". The two of them entered the arena and got on parallel sides and got into their stances. Announcer shouts "AND BEGIN!".

Cho starts to fly at Will, But Will dose the same thing and beats Cho to it, landing a solid punch to the face followed by a knee in the ribs, Cho regained himself and fired a mass of energy towards Will at point blank range launching Will back, though he was able to regain himself in mid air just as Cho rushed him, trying to land a punch on him, Will caught his fist, the two the collided knees and then started delivering a flurry of attacks on each other with Will landing far more blows than Cho. Cho got back and readied his Enlightenment orb, Will saw this, smiled and prepared his Demon buster. After lunching their signature attacks the two moves collided for a second but the Demon buster was easily able to over power the Enlightenment orb, Cho took notice and dodged just in time. Cho's thoughts "DARN IT! That was my best move, it drains me of nearly all my strength and he just fired what I think is his best attack and all he seems like is that he just went on a light jog! How much power dose he have!?". Cho then gathered what little strength he had left, rushed Will and launched a flurry of punches at him, most of which he managed to blocked but the last three punches made contact on his chest, forehead, and stomach, this made Will panic a little bit, so he grabbed Cho's arms, spun him around and slammed him on the ground underneath his own body knocking him out for the ten count. When Cho woke up he was informed of his loss and said in a mixture of disbelieve and shock "Wait, what? NO! It's not possible! How could I loose?" Will wasn't sure what to say so he just waited their until Cho came back to his senses. When Cho regained him self he looked at Will angrily, bowed to him out of respect and left to find James and Leo in the stands.

Announcer says "ALL RIGHT! It's time for the second and final match of today Aida vs Kyle!". Kyle and Aida the left for their match Aida being nervous do to the fact that back at the village when ever Will spoke of Kyle he mentioned that the strength difference between them was almost non existent, Kyle saw Aida's nervousness and asked her "Hey, Aida, are you OK, you seem a little nervous" She didn't respond so Kyle thought for a second and said "Hey! How are you supposed to beat me and prove yourself to your teacher if your acting this nervous?" when Aida heard this she stormed past Kyle and got to her side of the arena, causing Kyle to laugh a little to himself at how determent she looked now compared to a second ago. Kyle go in to the arena and to his side, taking his preferred martial arts stance. Announcer says "And... LET THE MATCH BEGIN!".

Aida rushed at Kyle landing two kicks in his face and a punch to his gut causing him to bend over, Kyle then grabbed her arm, looked up and grinned at her. Kyle spun her around and tossed her with the intent of her landing outside the arena, Aida caught herself in mid-air and flew back at Kyle with a kick, Kyle was able to dodge around her attack this time and elbowed her in the back, knocking her to the ground. Aida tried to kick at Kyle's feet while on the ground, but he jumped over her attack, flew into the air and pelted her with energy blasts. Aida got back up and fired The wrath of my father attack at Kyle and when it reached him he stopped the attack with his hands and redirected it into the air, though it did cause minor burning on his hands. Aida's thoughts "WHAT?! Thats not possible! I put all of my strength into that blast and he just throe it aside!". Kyle's thoughts "Holy crap that burned, eh whatever, I'm still having fun, but Aida dose seem like shes out of energy. I guess I should end this". Kyle flew down to fast to be seen, appeared in front of Aida, screamed "BOO!" causing Aida to stumble backwards, giving Kyle a chance to knock her out of the arena with a push. Announcer says "Well that looks like the end for Aida, Cause she is out of the ring!". Aida looked around in complete shock and when she realized she lost the fight she flew into a rage, jumped back into the arena and attacked Kyle with what little strength she had left. Kyle says while dodging her attacks "Hey! Aida! It's over, you lost!", This just caused her get even angrier. Announcer says "I.. Uh. Young Mame the fight has already ended you fell out of the ring". Aida glared at him for a second, this caused him to shut his mouth and take a few steps back. Kyle realizing that she's not listening kneed her in the stomach and followed up with an elbow to the head rendering her out cold.

Kyle then sat down to catch his breath so he could say "Well I'll give her this, she sure doesn't give up with out a fight" He said with a half smile. Will then flew out there and Kyle explained what happened to him what Aida did followed by Will saying with a half frown "Dame it, out of all the things I taught her I forgot to teach her, I didn't teach her how to loose gracefully!" Will then put her over his shoulder and carried her back to the hotel so she could recover. Announcer says after regaining his courage "Well folks! That settles it the finalists of the worlds strongest fighter tournament are two of the boys with the strange eyes and monkeys tails, WILL AND KYLE!". Crowed then explodes into cheer.

Meanwhile in James's (power level after healing from fight with Kyle 503) room, he is hanging out with Leo and Cho and the three of them are looking at the seven star dragon ball in wonder while the winged figure stands out sits on the building across the street street and says "By the end of tomorrow that dragon ball will belong to my king!"


	9. Chapter 9: The final round

The day of the finals arrived and our two finalists wake up to compete in their match. In kyle's room he dresses himself in a standard, white karate gi without any belt, the upper part of the gi untied, and wearing a black T-shirt underneath that has the symbol of his first martial arts school on it. Kyle (power level after healing from all previous fights in the tournament 586) flies out his window to the ground to run a few warm up laps before the final round of the tournament starts. In Will's room he dresses himself in a slightly tattered jacket and pants with no shirt under the jacket. Will (power level after healing from fight with Cho 578) gos to a nearby gym to do some calisthenics as warm ups for the final fight of the tournament. A few hours latter Kyle and Will meet up at the entrants of the tournament hall and smile at each other, shake hands, and say "No matter what happens, we will still be friends!". The two then enter.

Meanwhile with the rest of the gang, James says to Leo, Cho, and Aida while running "Come on you guys! Your all so slow! Don't you wanna get good seats?", Leo responds "Well I'm sorry that I'm not as fast as some super powered alien!", James slightly annoyed says "HEY! I was born human and I still have a human mind!" Aida says "Whatever, I don't know why were even going to watch we all know that my teacher will win", Cho laughs and gets Aida's attention, Aida asks in an angry tone "And just what is so funny?", Cho tells her, in an arrogant tone "If anyone is stronger between those two it is definitely Kyle, he is MY rival after all and keeping up with someone like ME isn't easy you know!" Aida lashes out at him and the two start fighting, Leo tells James "We gotta stop them!", but James says in a slightly unsure voice "Um... (he looks at his watch and continues with his sentence) they'll be fine, but WE are gonna be late! Come ON Leo!", Leo then begrudgingly follows James while the two of them fight.

Aida and Cho are in mid-air during their battle and are throwing multiple different attacks at each other, even energy attacks! Cho and Aida collide round house kicks, then separate and fire small energy beams at each other that collide Cho then rushes forward and head butts Aida in the face, giving her a nose bleed, after recollecting herself she jump kicks him in the stomach, she then tries to slam him to the ground with her fists, but he blocks her arms with his own and after separating her arms he hits her with another head butt to the face again, causing her to grab her face in pain, Cho the takes this opportunity and snap kicks her in the ribs, making her cough up blood into her hands. Cho then finishes the fight with an energy wave shot down at her, making her crash into the ground. Cho flies down and mocks her for a second, but when he sees shes not responding he gos to examen her and realizes that he caused far more damage to her than intended and flies her to the closest hospital.

At the tournament Kyle and Will are at their parallel sides of the arena and are in their stances, while Leo and James are sitting in the stands cheering them on with the rest of the audience. Kyle and Will smile at each other when the Announcer yells "BEGIN THE FINAL FIGHT!".

Kyle and Will fly at each other with Will flying up at the last second and then flying down with his shin, though kyle was able to barley catch the attack before it hit him and wrecking some of the ground below his feet, Will then uses his other leg and kicks Kyle in the head, launching him for a second before he caught himself, flew at Will and used all his martial arts teachings to land as perfect a punch as he could in Will's cheek, knocking Will to the ground and causing him to slide for a second before he stood back up and spit out some blood as well as a small peace of one of his back teeth. Kyle stammers "I... UM. Sorry about that!", Will then glares at him and rushes forward, trying to punch Kyle, but when he was able to catch his fist fist Will tried with his other arm, though Kyle was able to catch it by the wrist and the two struggled for a moment before Kyle lifted Will over his body and through him towards the outside of the arena, but Will again caught himself in mid air and fired a flurry of small energy balls at Kyle, which he doesn't have enough time to deflect so he just has to tank the shots. When Will finished, the front of kyle's left sleeve was ruined with a burn mark in it's place. While Will smiled in success Kyle shot an energy beam at him, Will tried to dodge it, but it nailed him in the right arm, causing him to loose feeling in it. Kyle rushed him and delivered a barrage of light kicks at him and sense he was right handed and he couldn't use his right hand to block, all the kicks hit him, causing him to fall over. Kyle was about to land a punch on Will's face, to knock him out, when he rolled away at the last moment, Will then slammed his arm on the ground and managed to regain felling in it. Will then rushed Kyle while he was still on the ground and kicked him in the jaw, making him roll for a second before he jumped back up and hit Will with a side kick to the stomach. Will coughed up some blood, but he then grabbed Kyle's leg, through him to the ground, jumped up in the air and intended on landing a double knee drop on Kyle's stomach, Kyle rolled out of the way, but as Will landed he through a punch into kyle's back, making him stop rolling. Will was going to kick Kyle out of the arena, but Kyle managed to collect himself and head butted Will in the chest, knocking him back. Both of them are heavily injured and are trying to catch their breath when Kyle asked Will "Wanna (huff) end this (huff) by seeing (huff) who has a (huff) stronger signature attack?". Kyle waits as Will Thinks about it and he eventually says "Yeah that (huff) sounds good (huff) to me". The two prepare their finishers and get into the firing positions for their attacks. Kyle yells "YOU READY!?" Will responds "YEAH I'M GOOD!". The two fighters scream their attack names, Kyle screams "SPIRIT CANNON, FIRE!", Will screams "DEMON BUSTER". Kyle's mass of energy collides with Will's, monster face shaped beam attack. Announcer yells "THIS IS AMAZING, THE TWO OF THEM HAVE LAUNCHED TWO INCREADIBLY POWERFUL ENERGY BASED ATTACKS AND THE TWO MASSES OF ENERGY HAVE COLLIDED!". The crowed breaks out into a massive cheer. James's thoughts "Oh, dame it! I don't know who to rute for!". Both fighters struggle to give as much of their energy to their attacks as possible, with the arena floor being torn up beneath their attacks power, Unfortunately for Will Kyle always had a higher stamina than him, this showed when Will's Demon buster lost some of it's power and Kyle's Spirit cannon was able to break through the Demon buster, hitting Will dead on, causing a small explosion and rendering Will Knocked out for the ten count.

Announcer proclaims "That was INCREDIBLE! THE WINNER of this years tournament is Kyle the monkey boy!". Kyle stood there, barley conchs and looking on at the roaring crowed and then saw James and Leo run up to him a put him on their shoulders, giving him some sort of congratulations, but he was too tired to understand anything. As Kyle regained his senses Will woke up, in his now even more tattered clothing, looked at the destroyed arena and said "So I lost didn't I?". Kyle, James, and Leo all laughed a little at this and then helped Will stand up.

Announcer walks up to Kyle with a large check and says "Here is your grand prize of twenty million dollars my good man! If I may ask, what are you planing to do with this money?", just then a loud growl comes from the Saiyan stomachs of Kyle, Will and James. Kyle responds, with a big smile to the Announcer "I think I'll buy something to eat and donate the rest to some cause, I'm sorry I cant think of one right now, I'm still a little dizzy from the fight". Latter the group leaves to get something to eat at a restaurant and wind up spending five million while there, with kyle donating the rest to fight cancer and to support special needs children.

Will finally, fully regained his senses from the meal and as the group was leaving the restaurant Cho ran to them and said "I..I..I don't know what to do. I'm sorry Will". Kyle asked him what happened and James realized what had happened already, Cho said with a look of death on his face "Me and Aida got into a fight and I put her in the hospital by the end of it". Will then fully snapped back, grabbed Cho by the collar, lifted him into the air and screamed in anger "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?", Cho said "I... I'm sorry", Will screamed in response "YOUR SORRY? DAME RIGHT YOUR SORRY YOU BASTARD. YOU PUT MY DAUGHTER IN THE HOSPITAL!?". Kyle commented about Will's thought on his relationship with Aida "Wait what?", Will ignored Kyle and started choking Cho, but he collapsed in pain from his injuries in the fight with Kyle. James picked Will up and flew him to the hospital to make sure he was alright leaving his bag behind.

Kyle stood there in shock of what just happened when the winged figure made his presence known to them for the first time. He was some kind of lizard creature with a tail as well as wings and black where the white should be in his eye and glowing red as the color. Winged figure said "Hello my name is Kulion (power level 610) and I'm here for the Dragon ball you have in that bag, oh and please put up a fight" Kyle (power level "heavily injured" 203") didn't know how to respond to this creature, but when it started reaching for James's backpack Kyle, Leo and Cho lunged at it. The creature pulled the Dragon ball out of James's backpack and moved behind the three fighters before they reached him and while they were turning around to face him he floated in the air, kicked Cho and Leo in the face, knocking them both out and giving Kyle enough time to land a solid punch to the face, but he just grabbed Kyle's arm, throw him in the air and blasted Kyle with energy from his eyes, causing an explosion and rendering Kyle knocked out as well. Kulion said in disappointment "What?! My king said you would be stronger after the tournament! Not weaker! Oh well I still have the Dragon ball and my king should be pleased, so thats all that really matters!" Kulion then flies off leaving Kyle, Cho and Leo for dead.


	10. Chapter 10: Chasing the thief

James had taken Will to be checked out and the Doctors told him that Will just passed out. James's thoughts while relaxing in the waiting room "Well thats a relief, but... if I had just waited to see the fight and stopped those two than this wouldn't have happened". James looks at the clock and says to himself "Hey where are Kyle, Leo, and Cho? They should have been here by now! Shouldn't they?", as James finishes his thought three people are brought in from the street, as James gets a good look at them as they are carted by he sees that it is Kyle, Cho, and Leo. James leaps up in panic, follows them and asks the staff "What happened to them!?", one of the staff members carting them tells James "They were assaulted on the street and received some pretty bad injuries". When they got to the operating room they told James to wait outside and after a second of arguing he did just that.

A few hours later the doctor came out and said to James "Just how many of your friends are in this hospital?", James asks in an annoyed tone "How are they?", the doctor says in a calming tone "They'll be fine. It should only take them three days tops to fully heal, Oh! And they had, what I'm guessing is your backpack with them". The doctor hands James his backpack and James says "Oh, thanks", the doctor then is sitting there when Will (power level after healing from fight with kyle 651) walks down the hall to him and says "Thanks for flying me here and I checked up on Aida, they said that she is healing pretty quick and it should only take her three weeks to fully heal".

A few hours latter the two of them are sitting in the hall when they hear some commotion coming from Kyle's room. The two barge in and see Kyle standing up and fully recovered. Will asks "Wait how did you heal so quickly!?", Kyle responds "I um... don't really know myself" James then steps up and says in a confused tone "Wait do you guys really not know?", they both shake their heads no, James explains "Haven't you noticed ever sense we got our new bodies that we heal faster than when they were human? In fact I've calculated that are new Saiyan bodies heal three times faster than our old Human bodies and sense the doctor said it should have taken you three days to heal it only took your new Saiyan body one day to heal", Will and Kyle shook their heads in understanding when Kyle (power level after healing 688) remembered what happened, he garbed James by the shirt and screamed "He took the Dragon ball!", James responds, while trying to get Kyle to let go of him "What!? Who took the Dragon ball!?" Kyle said in a panic " some sort of lizard monster! It flew down and took the ball out of your backpack when you took Will to the hospital. Leo, Cho, and I tried fighting it off, but I was still injured from my fight with Will and it beat all of us with just two attacks!" Will said in disbelief "Um... Kyle maybe you were seeing things after our fight, I know I was,I mean a lizard monster? maybe some crook just took it while you were hurt", Kyle glared at him and said "OK but how did SOME CROOK beat both LEO AND CHO in one hit and why did he only take the Dragon ball!" Will couldn't think of a reason and James panicked when he saw that the ball was the only thing missing from his backpack. Kyle then stood up, went to his window, opened it and said "All right guys I say we use the radar to find this scaled freak, kick his ass to hell and back and then take the Dragon ball back from him" Will said "All right sounds like a fun way to test out my new strength" James says "Stop! What are we gonna tell the others, they kind of, you know, cant come with us right now!" Kyle thinks for a minute then says "Lets put notes on their doors to tell them to wait for us in town!". The group dose just that and then flies off.

While flying they are following James sense he has the radar when Will asks him "James! Cant me or Kyle hold the radar? We are faster than you!" James looks annoyed at Will and says "Fine!" and throws him the radar, but when he gets it he hands it back to James and says in slight embarrassment "I have no idea how to work this thing", James then says "And thats why I'm holding it! How about I teach you guys how to read it after we deal with this lizard thing?", they both say it sounds like a good idea.

When they were half way there Kyle said, with a bit of excitement in his voice "Hey guys I've been thinking of a name for our group! What do you think of 'The Dragon Fighters'?" James and Will were both surprised for a moment, but then both said that it sounded good to them, but they should ask what the others think of the name first.

When they finally got where their ball went to, they arrived at a giant temple between three separate mountains and James pointed out "Um, guys? All of the Dragon balls are here at this temple!" Will said "Oh good, then we can wish Aida's father back to life sooner than we thought". The three Human minded Saiyans walked into the temple and heard voices. Loud and deep voice said "So Kulion I see you got the seven star Dragon ball from the monkey boys, did you have fun fighting them, my son?", Kulion replies "My king, I'm sorry to say that I went to fight them after the tournament, but they were weaker not stronger" King laughs and says with slight amusement in his voice "I meant wait for them to heal, then attack them my child", Kulion says "OH NO! I'm so sorry my king, I misunderstood!" The king again laughs and says "Its not a problem my son. The end goal was too get the seven star Dragon ball and thats what you did! I was Just trying to give you something fun to do while on your mission".

Kyle, Will and James then appear from the shadows with Kyle saying "I believe that ball belongs to us". They then saw two other creatures standing around a throne, aside from that Kulion creature and another one on the throne itself the one to the left of the throne was a giant, fat human\bear hybrid and the one to the right was a short and muscular creature that looked like a human\bat hybrid. The creature at the top was an averaged sized human, appearing to be in his late sixties, with red skin, horns on his chin, head and shoulders, razer sharp teeth, claws and eyes just like Kulion's. The creature sitting on the throne said, in a very pleasant tone "Oh hello there monkey boys. My name is King Saculon and I am the, soon to be leader of this planet"


	11. Chapter 11: fight for Dragon balls

King Saculon got off his throne, started walking towards the three of them and when he reached them, he offered them a hand shake . James looked at this strange man nervously and took and small step back, Will got ready to fight him, and Kyle stood there calmly, walked up to Saculon, surprising his friends and returned the hand shake. Kyle asked Saculon "So just who are you?", Saculon replied with a pleasant smile "I am Saculon, King of beasts, I arrived through the same portal as my youngest child Chilon, but don't worry I have no I'll will about what happened to him he was my least favorite and weakest child! Now if I may ask I don't really know just what you strange creatures are would you mind telling me?", Kyle said with a stern look "I am Kyle (he points to James and Will) and these are my friends James and William. We are humans with the bodies of an alien species called Saiyans." Saculon looks confused for a second and says "I'm sorry, but you three couldn't have been humans at any point in your lives", Kyle looks even more confused and asks "Wait, why couldn't we have been human?", Saculon giggles and says "Well, because you are all incredibly powerful warriors!", Will smiles and says "Oh thank you so-", Saculon interrupts him and says "And humans warriors are nothing, comparable only to insects!" Kyle gets angry and says "How dare you! I take pride in what humanity I have left and would die defending the human race!", Saculon losses his smile and asks in a concerned voice "Wait are you serious! Humans are pathetic and you feel so strongly about them?", James steps forward and says "We all do!", Saculon sighs and says with a combination of anger and disappointment on his face "Thats unfortunate. I was going to offer you the chance to join my army, but if this is truly the way you feel then I'm afraid that you will just die with the rest of them." Kyle steps forward and says with the passion of a leader in his voice "OH LIKE HELL WE WILL!... Wait! Are you gonna use the Dragon balls to wish for the extinction of the human race!?" Saculon says with a grin "Well sort of. Out right wishing for that would be to easy and no fun! So I'm going to bring the rest of my children here and wipe out the humans with them!".

Kyle flies forward at Saculon and throwing a punch his way, when the bat creature appeared in front of him and stopped his fist, Kyle says while his fist is still in the bat creatures hand "Listen you freak! You better get out of my way or I'll be ripping your head clean off!", Saculon says with a sternness in his voice "That is no way to talk to my daughter!", Kyle says with confusion "Wait YOUR a girl?", the bat creature releases his fist and says "Yes monkey Kyle and my name is Wyto!", Kyle recollects himself and and kicks her in the stomach, lunching her across the room. Kyle then rushes forward to finish her, but Saculon appears in front of Kyle, stops him and says "How about we deiced this with a game?", Kyle asks, giving him the benefit of the doubt "What kind of game are you talking about?", Saculon replies "My idea was that you three fight my three children in a sort of tournament style with each side picking a fighter at random and without knowing who the other side is going to sent out. A best two out of three type of thing for the Dragon balls and the wishes that comes with them, Does this sound alright to you?".

Kyle went and talked to Will and James about it then said "Alright that sounds fine with me. It should be fun!". They three boy went to talk discus there line up and decided to use rock, paper, scissors to decide the line up, eventually it ended up in this order Kyle, James and Will. Kyle shouted to them "All right! We've made up are minds on are order of fighters! how about you?" Saculon said "Yes! My children have made up their minds on what order their fighting in! Now please follow me, I have an arena behind my throne room" Every one follows him and enter the arena. It was a stone arena, maybe the size of a football field, with a pillar at each corner of it. Saculon takes a seat in what seems like a referees chair and shouts "The first fighter from both teams step forward". Wills thoughts "Is that announcement really necessary?". Kyle steps into the arena and is happy to see that Kulion was his opponent and then thought with a side smile "pay back time!". Kulion's thoughts "Hopefully NOW he will be stronger!". The two of them got into their fighting stances and Saculon shouts "BEGIN!".

Kulion fires energy from his eyes, like before, straight at Kyle, but Kyle was able to dodge and while doing this, he fired an energy beam at Kulion, hitting him in the face and knocking him to the floor, Kyle runs at him, jumps in the air and dose a double knee fall into his stomach, making Kulion cough up white blood, Kulion gathers himself, quickly and blasts more energy at from his eyes at Kyle knocking kyle off of him and sending Kyle flying, giving him Kulion enough time to get up, Kyle then catches himself and flies at Kulion as he dose the same and the two lock in a struggle to throw on or the other when Kyle tries to knee Kulion in the stomach, but Kulion counters with the same attack, the two fly into the air, still locked together and continuously trying to knee each other, but keep on hitting each others knees, until Kyle pulls his head back and then head butts Kulion, knocking him back, Kulion, after recollecting himself rushes at Kyle and punches him in the face, followed by a kick to the side, Kyle then grabs Kulion's leg and breaks it, Kulion starts screaming in pain as Kyle then grabs his broken leg, throws him in the air and blasts a small Spirit cannon at him knocking him out cold, as Kulion fell to the ground Kyle caught him in his arms, flew over to Saculon, handed over Kulion and said "Here take your son!", Saculon then smiles in appreciation and says "The winner is Kyle!".

Kyle flies down to Will and James and says "Don't worry, these guys aren't to strong! You should be able to beat your opponent easily James" James smiles a nervous and depressed smile and says "I hope so! You know I've never been quit as strong as you or Will" Kyle puts his hand on James's shoulder, grins and says "Hey your one of the dragon fighters! You don't have to worry about anything!". Saculon shouts "The second fighter from each team, step into the arena!". James walks into the arena and is greeted by the giant, bear creature, James asks him "So whats your name big guy?", The bear creature replies while ponding his chest "My name is Tholtick (power level 680), and I am the oldest and strongest child of King Saculon!", James's thoughts "Oh THATS just PERFECT!". Saculon yells "BEGIN!".

Tholtick swiftly kicks James in the face, sending him flying,he then runs up to James as he was still air born and delivered multiple punches and knees to him, when James got a hold of himself he curled his legs up and kick Tholtick in the face with both legs, knocking him away from James, James then flew at Tholtick and tried to hit him with multiple punches, but Tholtick dodged each one and kneed James in the stomach, making him cough up blood, Tholtick then punched James down so hard it broke the ground beneath him. James then used his energy to blast Tholtick off him and flew back, firing multiply energy blasts at him most of which he deflected, but some of them did make contact, James then pressed both his hands together and shouted "JUSTICE WAVE!", firing his signature attack at him, Tholtick smiled at this, got into a defensive stance and just stood there, the blast hit him and made a large explosion, James thought he had won, but when the smoke cleared Tholtick was standing there with a hole in his armor and a small wound where the whole is with some blood coming from it, James, Kyle and Will looked at him in disbelief. Tholtick rushed at James, punched him in the stomach and sent him flying out of the arena. Saculon Shouts with a grin on his face "Tholtick is the winner!".Kyle picks up the Knocked out James and thinks to himself in rage "God dame it! Of coarse James had to fight the strongest one of them!". Saculon shouts "Now for the tie breaking round!".

Will steps up to the arena with pure rage in his eyes and shouts while pointing at Saculon's last child Wyto "Alright listen up bat girl! YOUR brother just banged up one of MY closest friends and now... I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR IT ON YOUR BROTHERS BEHALF!". Wyto (power level 660) steeped into the arena in a very nervous manner, walked up to Will and said "I know my brother hurt monkey James, but please don't be mad at me monkey, hansom Will!". Everyone freezes for a second and even James snaps awake again before Kyle blurts out "Hold on, um Wyto was it? Are you saying that you LIKE Will!?", Wyto responds a little confused "If like means that I want monkey, hansom Will to be my mate then yes monkey kyle", Will steps back then shouts "TIME OUT!" and Saculon screams "Wyto get over here!". Will gos to his friends and whispers to them in a panic "OK, you guys agree with me that she is not attractive at all right!?", they both nod and then Kyle comments "Uh shes kind of cute" Will and James both shout "WHAT!", Kyle has them calm down and says "I mean cute like a puppy is cute!", Will and James both sigh in relief when James says "Uh guys, aren't we fighting to save all of humanity? Is this really important!?", Will starts to protest, but then says "Ya your right! I'll kick her ass and be done with it!" Will then gets back into the arena. Rewind a bit to the conversation between Wyto and Saculon, Saculon says in a tone thats mixed with rage and concern "What is going on daughter with this attraction to the monkey!?" Wyto says in a meek voice "I am attracted to him and wanted to keep him as my mate after we take over the world", Saculon says in his same tone "Are you being serious daughter!?", Wyto says now in a confused tone "Um yes! Thats why I said that, my king!" (If you haven't caught on by now non of Saculon's children are very smart), Saculon says with annoyance in his voice "I'll think about letting you keep him after we settle all this, But thats all!", Wyto says with slight happiness in her voice "Thank you King Saculon!", Saculon them snaps at her by saying "Now get out there and fight him!", Wyto then gos to fight the same time Will had reentered the arena. Saculon shouts "Fight!".

Will rushes at her and with a war cry while Wyto leaps away from him, Will speeds up and punches her in the face with her then kicking him in the stomach and biting his fist, while shes biting him Will panics and fires an energy wave from his fist into her mouth, as she gets back Wyto says with a blush "You taste good monkey mate! I'm sure your lips will taste even better while fathering our children!", Will holds back barf and shouts "WE ARE FIGHTING! STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!", He then attacks her with an elbow drop to the forehead and then tries to knee her in the face, but she just barley manages to catch it and in the close range shes in head butts him in the stomach, Will then grabs her head, lifts Wyto over his head and throws her like a ball, she catches herself in the air and flies up with Will following her, he catches Wyto and puts her in a full nelson and then pile drives to the ground and then starts to hold her down while preparing his Demon buster, but then Wyto says to him in an attempt a being seducing "Oh it fells nice being held down by my mate!", Will stops his attack and holds back more barf. (Shes not doing a very good job at the seducing thing), Wyto then kicks Will off of her and Will says "Would you stop that! I'm not gonna be your mate!" Wyto then says "But if King Saculon concurs the world then you wont have a choice and we'll be husband and wife right?", Will holds back his harsh words to what she just said and thought that, while he realizes that he cant ever love her himself she honestly dose love him and just gets back to preparing his Demon buster to end this crazy fight, Will shouts "DEMON BUSTER!", Wyto retaliates with a red energy beam from her mouth that she calls "Blood gun!", the two beams collide for about five minutes before Wyto takes advantage of Will's poor understanding of ranged attacks and over powers the demon buster. The Blood gun hits Will knocking him out cold accompanied by Saculon saying "And thats game! With my children being the winners!".

Kyle and James look on in horror at what just happened. Wyto runs up to Wills Knocked out body hugs him and says with pure joy "I have my husband!", she then kisses the knocked out Will with Kyle and James now holding back barf. Saculon says while floating down from his referee chair in a calm tone "And that makes me the owner of the Dragon balls, (He then looks at his daughter with a smile) as well as getting my daughter a husband!" He starts to walk away having Kulion thrown over his shoulder, himself holding the Dragon balls and Tholtick and Wyto (Who is carrying Will in her arms) following him when Kyle rushes up from behind and knees Wyto in the back of the head knocking her out with a fortunately critical strike combined with her previous injuries. Saculon says in alarm and rage "What do you think your doing!? WE WON FAIRLY!", Kyle said While getting into a combat stance "Sorry, but like I said, I'll die before I let you destroy humanity!". Saculon is about to attack him when Tholtick said "King Saculon don't waste your amazing strength on this monkey boy! Let ME take care of him!" Saculon says "Fine, just be quick about it!". Tholtick rushes at Kyle with a flurry of attacks countered with Kyle doing the same thing while Saculon watches. Kyle throws a small energy ball at Tholtick and then spin kicks the beast in the face, Tholtick then grabs Kyle's leg and bites into it, breaking his knee cap, Kyle screams in pain and while still in panic fires as strong a spirit cannon as he can at the spot in his jest James injured, blowing a hole in it and killing him. Saculon (Power level 852) gos up to the barely standing and heavily bleeding Kyle and breaks the rest of his limbs, making Kyle pass out from pain, James shouts "Kyle no!". Saculon then gos to make his wishes.


	12. Chapter 12: The War

Saculon puts down Kulion and summoned Shenron, Shenron then appears to Saculon and says "I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON! MAKE YOUR FIRST WISH!", Saculon says "I wish for you to free the rest of my children from the dimension they are trapped in and then bring them to me!", Shenron says "AS YOU WISH!", Shenron's eyes glowed and an army of about 1000 strange creatures (power level 260-300 each) appeared around him. Shenron says "NOW MAKE YOUR SECOND WISH, SO I MAY RETURN TO MY SLUMBER!", Saculon replies "I am very old and far past my prim! I wish for you to restore my body to when it was at it's physical peak and keep it there!", Shenron's eyes glow and Saculon's (power level from being restored to his prime 1500) body is restored to it's peak. Shenron then leaves.

Saculon then gos to Kulion and Wyto's knocked out bodies and restores them with his powers, when they wake up they both bow to their father and king in forgiveness, Wyto then runs over to pick Will back up, but before she can reach him Will, James and Kyle are teleported away. Wyto sits on the floor confused for a second and then, after realizing that Will's gone she starts crying, Saculon walks over to his daughter and embraces her in a comforting hug and says "Don't worry, my only daughter. After we concur the world I'll find your husband for you!", Saculon then gets up and says to his army of children "At last! After two million years we are free again my beloved children and after are long imprisonment this planet has been concurred by a race of weak creatures called humans, but in a matter of weeks we shall erase them from this planet and take it for are own! For as you know we are the strongest creatures in the universe!". Kulion walks up to Saculon and asks "Um...my king, shouldn't you also heal Tholtick like you did for me and Wyto? He is your strongest child!", Saculon looks depressed and says "I am sorry my child, but your oldest brother has died. There is nothing I can do for him now except put him to rest", Saculon then has Tholtick berried, Then he and his forces march out to concur the world and destroy humanity.

Meanwhile with the Dragon fighters, Kyle wakes up and somehow fully healed from earlier with the rest of his friends including Cho, Aida and Leo in beds nearby, they are in a marble room with fancy decoration all around them and the beds that they are laying on seem fit for a king. Then a man looking like Saculon except with blue skin walks into the room and says "I hope that the healing room has been able to help you!". Kyle gets on guard do to his host's appearance before this blue Saculon says in a friendly manner "Please wait! I know that I look like Saculon, but I am Nolucas and I am quiet literally the blue onie to his red onie!". Kyle then sees the rest of the Dragon fighters wake up and Nolucas explains that he and Saculon were born three million years ago and were once one creature that split in to two halves to survive. Both halves, after gaining enough intelligence to reason, realized they wanted to make a perfect world. Saculon wanted them to use their amazing strength to force their ideas on the world, but while Nolucas did want the world to be perfect he didn't want to do it by force and the two left each others company shortly after realizing their differences. Saculon figured out that if he puts some of his blood into an animal it would be morphed into one of his children and gained the Idea that only the creatures he thinks are worthy of being his children should live on this world and started wiping out all life forms that he didn't want as his children, when Nolucas learned of this he went to try and stop his brother, but with Saculon having Tholtick at his side easily defeats Nolucas. Nolucas gos looking for help, but cant find any creatures strong enough or willing to help him, when he lost all hope at stopping Saculon he just called out to the sky for help and a creature called a namekian appeared, showed him how to create Dragon balls and then left. Nolucas then used all of his power to create the Earth's Dragon balls and made two wishes, the first being that his other half be trapped in another dimension for millions of years to realize the errors of his ways he then wished for a monastery in the sky that would keep him youthful and could only be accessed or found if given permission by him. His plane was to stay there until the dominate species on the planet were ready to listen to what he had to say.

Cho asked "So why did you bring us here?", Nolucas replied "You see, Saculon and his army are to strong for you to beat as you are, so I brought you here for special training!", Aida asks "If your his other halve than aren't you just as strong as he is? Couldn't you beat him if we all helped you?", Saculon replied with a depressed look on his face "Like I said I used all my power to create the Dragon balls. I don't have any super human abilities left", Aida then asks with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice "So if your as weak as you say you are then how do you plane on teaching us anything?", Cho says to her in a reassuring tone "Just because someone isn't strong doesn't mean that their a bad teacher!", Aida glares at Cho and so dose Will, neither of them forgetting what he did, Cho then looks down in shame and stops talking. Leo asks Nolucas "So what kind of training are we talking about here?", Nolucas says with a smile "please, follow me!", none of them are sure at first of whether or not they should follow him, but Kyle is curious and gos with him, this persuades the rest of them to come along.

Nolucas leads them through multiple hallways with windows that showed a few that was above the clouds. After a few minutes of walking they finally reach a door and James asks "OK what is this?", Nolucas replies with a smile "I'm glad you asked. Behind this door is a world that has time moving far faster in it than in this world" Both Kyle and Will say "So its like the hyperbolic time chamber from Dragon ball Z?", Nolucas looks at them with a very confused look on his face and says "What are Z Dragon balls?", Kyle says "Well you see, its a TV show and um... Well it would take a while to explain", Nolucas replies "And that is time that we don't have! For you see Saculon is going around destroying the human race as we speak, so I would suggest you all get in this um... Well I guess I'll call it the hyperbolic time chamber!". Kyle opens the door and gos in followed by everyone else.

Meanwhile with Saculon and His children, he and his children have gone to Europe to start the purge of the planet, after a day of attacking his army has killed roughly two hundred and fifty million people and the armies of the world don't have the power needed to defeat this threat, but sense it has been a day The Dragon fighters have finished their training and step out of the chamber and are ready to fight. (All their power levels post training, Leo: 365, Aida: 371, Cho: 412, James: 700, Will: 835, Kyle: 850).

Nolucas tells them "What do you say we fix your cloths!", Nolucas summons a beam of energy from the ceiling giving them exactly the cloths they want, Kyle and Will's clothes are restored to what they were at the final round of the tournament and Will is given a broad sword do to the fact he has always wanted one, James is given a Kevlar suit, Cho is given a standard robe from his monastery, Aida is given traditional war clothing from her village and Leo is given a crocodile hunter outfit. "All right, we can all talk about your new outfits later, now GO and stop Saculon!", They all nod to him, go to windows and fly off to fight Saculon and his children.

When they find Saculon and his Children it is the early afternoon and Saculon's children have reduced some random city in Europe to a waste land. As the children of Saculon start to fly away all the Dragon fighters fire their signature attacks at Saculon's army killing over three hundred of them, while Saculon, Kulion and Wyto are some place else. The Dragon fighters all go and attack Saculon's army head on. Leo, Aida and Cho are sticking together, Aida unleashes a flurry of kicks, punches and kie blasts at Saculon's children killing almost everyone she hits, Leo keeps his distance and is firing large kie attacks at the army, Cho is beside Aida and doing essentially the same thing she is, Kyle, James and Will are taking on Saculon's forces separately, James is keeping a distance from his opponents and launches a Justice wave at them and fighting off whoever gets to close to him, Will gos in head first with his sword, slicing up or kicking to death anyone in his way, Kyle gos in using a combination of kie attacks and melee attacks. After four hours of fighting the Dragon Fighters have destroyed Saculon's entire army.

Saculon, Kulion and Wyto have returned from a nap to the army only to see them all dead, Saculon looks around in sorrow and furry to find who did this and finds the dragon fighters celebrating their victory and gos to confront them, when he meets them face to face with Kulion and Wyto at his side Kyle says in a halve silly halve scared tone "Oh yeah! I forgot about you guys!".


	13. Chapter 13: The final battle

Saculon enraged at what he has seen says in a furry "Kulion! Wyto! Destroy these ones who have killed your brothers". Kulion attacks James, Leo and Kyle While Wyto runs at Will. Will gets his sword ready, but Wyto just gos up to hug him, causing Will to flinch in panic, because he had forgotten about Wyto's feelings towards him, Wyto says "Welcome back husband!", She then tries to kiss him but Cho and Aida kick her off of him, Aida asks Will "Um, teacher, what was happening with that bat creature?", Will responds in an embarrassed tone "Her name is Wyto and for some reason, I don't understand why, she is in love with me and wants me to be her husband", Cho and Aida look at him with confusion and shock on their faces and Will says in an annoyed tone "You two stay here! I'll handle this!".

Meanwhile Kulion launches a flurry of attacks at Leo, all of which hit him and is about to finish Leo with a punch through the head when Kyle comes up and knees him in the face, Leo then takes this chance and fires his Power of the wild attack at Kulion, knocking him to the ground James is floating above him and shouts "JUSTICE WAVE!" firing his signature attack and killing Kulion.

Will slowly walks towards the recovering Wyto and stops when she says "What are you doing husband? You killed all of my brothers! We are supposed to have gotten married once we killed all the humans!", Will sighs at the poor confused creature and takes out his sword and starts walking towards her again, Wyto says with excitement at seeing this "Oh! Are we gonna play some more husband!?", She then rushes towards the slowly walking Will, ready to have another "fun" fight with her mate, But Will just spins around her, hits her in the back of the head with the butt of his sword and gets ready to kill her, but stops himself after realizing how much he pities her and decides to let her live.

Saculon looks on in horror at how easily his last two and strongest children were beaten and then he fills up with rage at the people responsible for and shouts in anger at them "YOU FOOLS HAVE KILLED MY CHILDREN! NOW... NOW I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!". The Dragon fighters get ready for the last battle against this evil creature when Cho notices how nervous Kyle is about this and says out loud and very confidently "Kyle, my friend and rival, what are you worried about? This is just one more creature we must beat before we save the world! With all of us working together it shall be easy to beat him!", as Cho finishes his sentence Saculon rushes forward, knees Cho in the face and knocks him out.

Everyone is startled for a second until Aida rushes forward and Shouts "The wrath of my father!" firing her signature move at him, though he just puts one of his hands in front of himself and blocks the attack, she then rushes him and tries to punch him in the throat, but he catches her hand and breaks it causing her to let out a scream of pain, he then grabs her elbow and crushes that as well. Will flies into a rage and rushes Saculon with his sword and screams "NO ONE DOSE THAT TO MY LITTLE GIRL!", Aida hears Will say this and manages to slip in a little bit of confusion into her pain before passing out. Will swings his sword at Saculon, causing him to raise his arm in defense, Will's sword makes contact with Saculon's arm, but instead of cutting through the sword makes a clank against his arm, as Will is struggling with his sword against Saculon's arm he sees a small trickle of blood come from where they are connecting and Will shouts out "He's not invincible! Know would you guys come help me out!". Leo, James and Kyle all charge at Saculon, Leo tries to fire Power of the wild at Saculon, but before he can finish launching the attack Saculon looks up at him and fires an energy blast from his mouth at him, knocking Leo to the ground and making him pass out. Kyle and James rush at Saculon, Kyle being faster than James reaches him first and tries to kick him in the ribs, but he uses his free hand to grab Kyle's leg and put him to the side and as hes doing this James comes up to him and punches him in the face, knocking him away from both Kyle and Will. Saculon looks at the three remaining Dragon fighters, who think that they have scored a serious blow on him, but in reality hes more angry than anything and rushes back towards the three of them, Saculon knocks away Will's sword when tries to use it in retaliation, punches him the gut and sends Will flying. Kyle and James then both attack Saculon with a flurry of attacks, all of which he either dodged or blocked and when he got the chance grabbed both their heads and slammed them together, making them both go dizzy for a second. As Saculon is about to chop at both of their necks, a sword comes flying at him and hits him in the chest, knocking him back, Will then fired his Demon buster at Saculon, which he dose not have enough time to dodge so he has to block it by crossing his arms in front of himself, after the smoke clears from Will's attack Saculon appears with his arms burned and rushes to Will, grabbing Will's head and slamming it onto his knee. As Will falls backwards with blood poring from his forehead James fires a volley of energy balls at Saculon making him slightly lose his footing, after seeing his success James continues his attack of energy balls, but after Saculon regains himself he starts walking through the attacks and moving towards James, in fear James fires his Justice wave at Saculon, but this attack, he has enough time to counter, so he puts both hands out in front of himself, grabs the Justice wave and through it to the side. James falls to his knees, having used up all of his power in that one, last attack, Saculon then walks up to the completely exhausted James and kicks him in the face causing blood to poor from his mouth, noose and eyes. Saculon stands proudly over his beaten enemies and says with a grin "Well, now it's time to finish you all off" and he gets ready to kill them all when he hears someone yell out "Hey ass-hole! You forgot about ME!", Kyle then stands there ready to fight Saculon, so Saculon flies over to him with his arms behind his back and says "Please boy! I can see the fear in your eyes! I terrify you, I mean, after all, I did beat all of your friends and by my self I might add", Kyle glares at Saculon and says "Yeah, your right I'm scared of you, but I've always believed that even if your afraid of something, IT DOSN'T MEAN YOU CANT FIGHT BACK!" Kyle then rushes forward and punches Saculon in the face the same way he punched Will at the tournament, making Saculon slide back, Kyle then tries to do a jump kick at Saculon, but he grabs Kyle's leg and slams him in to the ground several times, throws him into the air and blasts an energy wave at Kyle putting him in to much pain to move.

Saculon says to himself "You are were truly powerful! You could have joined me!", Saculon then flies above the beaten Dragon fighters and ready a massive energy ball to finish them all off. As Kyle (power level heavily injured 300) lays there in pain and waits for death, he looks at the full moon and admires how beautiful it is, but then starts to feel funny and then slips in to his sub conchs as he starts to grow and become the great ape Oozaru. (In the past Kyle, Will and James had always made sure to never look at the full moon for fear of what they might do if they transformed). Saculon looks at Kyle's transformation and feels his massive power increase. Saculon in panic throws his attack meant for all of them at Oozaru (Kyle) (power level heavily injured 3000) alone, but the attack fails to harm the beast as it looks for the one responsible for the attempt at hurting him, finds the panicking Saculon and starts stampeding towards him, throwing a boulder and firing an energy attack from his mouth at Saculon, Saculon manages to stop the boulder with an energy attack, but the kie blast coming from Oozaru (Kyle) hits him dead on, heavily damaging him and causing Saculon to fall to the ground. Saculon is bleeding from multiple spots on his body and is trying to get back up when he sees the rampaging beasts foot slam down on him, three times.

Saculon's body lay there crumpled and dead, with Oozaru (Kyle) howling in victory over his prey. Oozaru (Kyle) sees more living creatures to crush and gos to kill them, but he stops him self when he recognizes one of his new prey, it was James, Kyle, now in somewhat control of his new form picks up his injured best friend and lays him down on some soft dirt and when he recognizes the rest of them as his friends too he picks them up and places them with James and decides to just sit and watch them until morning came.

When morning finally happened Kyle returns to his normal form, but unfortunately is naked, Kyle looks around for Saculon after regaining his sense and when he sees his dead body laying there he asks "What the hell happened!?", before being teleported back to the healing room in Nolucas's monastery. Nolucas says to the only conchs member of the team "I cant believe it! You beat Saculon! I'm so-", He stops when he sees that Kyle is naked and hits him with another clothes beam, restoring his outfit.

Nolucas continues with a small, but meaningful smile on his face "As I was saying, I am very grateful for what you've done, how can I thank you?", Kyle replies "Well I don,t know about the rest of the team, but I was wondering if you had any training tips for me?", Nolucas giggles and replies "A lot actually, I could take at least a year for me to finish teaching you every thing I know!", Rest of the team wakes up, Kyle and Nolucas explain everything to them and they celebrate. Nolucas prepares a feast for them as he asks if there is anything he could do for them as well. Everyone except for Cho turns him down, because when he hears that Kyle is going to stay there to do some training he wants to as well. Will tells to Aida in a depressed tone "Hey, Aida, I'm Sorry, but sense Saculon made his Wishes on the Dragon balls we have to wait another year to wish your father back to life", Aida stares at the floor, depressed, but then smiles "I think it's best to let my father rest in peace and besides, (she then hugs Will) I have a new father now!", Will is shocked with happiness for a second and then hugs his daughter back as everyone gets a smile from this. James says "I think I'll just go traveling for a while! Hey, Leo, want to join me?", Leo replies with a smile "Sorry but I think, for now, I'm headed back to the outback!". Everyone except for Kyle and Cho then leave the monastery. Nolucas says to Kyle and Cho "If you two would, please follow me! I'll show you to your rooms and we'll begin your training tomorrow!", Kyle and Cho both follow Nolucas and are grinning at each other along the way, both of them ready for training.


	14. Chapter 14: 4 years later

Four years after the events surrounding Saculon, Kyle (power level 1000) and Cho (power level 673) have finished their training with Nolucas and are saying their goodbyes to their teacher. Kyle says "Thank you Nolucas! Thank you for all your training and letting us stay here for so long! I know it wasn't easy keeping me fed", Cho bows to his teacher and says "Thanks to you I have reached levels of strength I never thought possible!", Nolucas smiles an embarrassed smile at them, rubs the back of his head and says "It was the least I could do for you after the beating you took from my other halve and saving the human race. And besides, it was fun having you two here for a while!", all three of them smile at each other, said their goodbyes and then Kyle and Cho flew away, Nolucas shouts to them "Feel free to come visit any time you want!" and Kyle shouting back "We will!".

Kyle asks Cho while flying "So Cho, what do you think the rest of the gang have been up to for the past few years?", Cho responds with a smile and a laugh, then said "Just how exactly do you expect me to now that?", Kyle then thinks to himself for a second and giggles at Cho's response to his question.

The two of them find a city where they sense James's power and go looking for him. When they walk by a TV Cho sees James on it and signals Kyle over. News reporter says "And we see professor Monson here, preforming the dangerous task of shutting down these two billion dollar, malfunctioning, war robots, with out harming the valuable machines! This would be dangerous for a normal scientist, but it's a walk in the park for professor Monson! As he is one of the brave people who saved the world from that terrible army of monsters using his super human abilities!". On the television Cho and Kyle saw James, wearing a lab coat, restraining and shutting off these two robots that were clearly made for combat. Kyle says with a somewhat unsurprised look on his face "So James is a scientist now? Thats neat! But I wonder how they know about the saving the world part?", Cho has no comment to this and just says "Lets just find the brainy bastard and pay him a surprise visit!", Kyle comments with a mildly annoyed look on his face "Was the swearing really necessary?".

The two are about to fly off when a man stops them noticing Kyle's Saiyan features and shouts out "YOU!", Kyle asks "Me?", the man says "Your the one who turned into King Kong and flattened the monsters leader! (he then looks at Cho) And your that monk guy who got beaten before any of the other Dragon fighters", Cho gets angry and says "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM THE STRONGEST MEMBER OF OUR TEAM! SACULON JUST TOOK ME BY SURPRISE!", Kyle asks in an innocent tone "How do you know the name of our team and for that matter the rest of what happened?", a crowed had gathered around them and the man said "Everyone knows about you guys! There was a news crew in a chopper nearby filming everything! Theres professor Monson, Will and his adopted daughter Aida serving in the military, and the ex survivalist Leo! But everyone has been wondering where you two have been cause none of the rest of the Dragon fighters would tell us where you went to!", Cho grins while rubbing his chin and comments "Well it's only natural that everyone would want to have a talk with me! I am our teams leader after all!", Kyle draws the line at this and says without emotion in his voice "No Cho, no your not! I'm the strongest member and I'm the leader! You need to face facts dude", Cho stops talking and looks at his feet in embarrassment. The crowed of people around Kyle and Cho then close in, all of them grabbing Kyle and asking him questions. Questions from the crowed "Where have you been all this time! How did you gain these alien bodies? the others wont tell the public! You have to tell us! We have the right to know!", Kyle is getting annoyed so he starts to fly up, but the crowed doesn't want him to leave and one person grabs his tail making him loss all muscle control and causing him to fall to the ground. The entire crowed stats grabbing at him when they here an explosion in the sky. Cho had fired a kie blast into the air, walked up to the now frightened crowed, picked up Kyle over his shoulder, and flew away to a place where Kyle could recover without interruption. As soon as Kyle Regains himself he thanks his friend and the two of them fly off, tracking James's energy so they can pay their old friend a visit.

Meanwhile at James's hotel suite, James (power level 750) is relaxing after dealing with those robots. James talking to himself "My god! That was the most exciting thing to happen to me sense Saculon! I'm both happy and depressed about that fact!", He then hears a knocking at his window and gos to investigate, James's initial response "Hey Will Whats-", he is interrupted by a bro hug from his long lost best friend, who flew in through the window, followed by Cho who just bowed to his friend. James responded in complete happiness and amazement "Kyle!? What on god's glorious, green earth are you doing here!? I thought you where gonna be at that Sky temple for the rest of your life or something!" Kyle said with a wide smile to his old friend "Just finished my training there and I am stronger than ever!", Cho took a seat and let the two of them catch up. Kyle says to James While relaxing on a couch "So the whole world knows about us and what we did? They even know about our whole Saiyan thing?" James says "Yeah, pretty much, but not everyone likes us, there are people who think we want to take over the world, even after Will saved an entire country from terrorist rule, and the government doesn't like us to much,so Will had to join the marines and promise his service to keep them from launching a full scale attack on us. Oh, by the way Leo retired from the survivalist thing and used the money hes been making from the whole saving the world thing to buy himself a very cozy life", Cho asks "So hes gotten lazy in his training like you have?", James responds with an embarrassed smile and rubbing the back of his head "Yeah, neither of us have been training very hard for the past few years", Kyle smilies and says "We are the strongest fighters on the planet, with nothing to fight! What are you supposed to be training for?", James says with a sly smile "Well then what have you two been training your butts off for?", Kyle grins, looks at Cho and says to James "We just like getting stronger! We don't need a reason for why!". Cho says "All right guys lets go collect the others for a reunion!", the three of them then fly off.

Meanwhile With Leo (power level 410). He is at his mansion relaxing and watching TV when, his door is swung open by a gust of energy, causing him to panic a little bit and getting a kie blast ready before he sees his old friends standing in the door way, they all catch up with Cho commenting "I was right! By far you and James have had the smallest increases in power in these past few years!", Leo makes the same argument James did and Kyle assures him that it's fine and they convince Leo to come with them for the reunion.

Meanwhile with Will and Aida... they are in the middle of a war zone. The two of them are flying through cannon shells in the air towards a location wear the president is being held hostage. Aida (power level 580) kicked one of the cannon shells away from her causing Will (power level 900) to say in concern "Oh Aida! Be careful! Don't get hurt!", Aida responds in embarrassment by saying "FATHER, I'm old enough to take care of myself!", Will then says "Your right, sorry Aida", shortly afterwards, there are dead and knocked out terrorists on the floor and the president thanking them. A convoy team arrives a few hours latter to pick the president up and take him to a safe location. Aida is rubbing her foot in slight pain causing Will to comment "I told you that you should have been more careful", Aida responds with slight anger in her voice "I wish you would stop treating me like a child father, I'm a grown woman!", He says "Hey I'm sorry, but your my daughter, I worry about you! It sort of comes with the whole loving you like my own child thing!", Aida laughs then smiles and says "I love you to father", the two then hug.

Afterwards, the two are leaving the building only to be met up with the rest of the Dragon fighters. Kyle and Will decide to have a sparing match with the rule that the first to land three hits win, Will managed to win do to his more aggressive fighting style, afterwards Kyle noticed that the hilt of Will's sword was in a different shape and says in a slightly puzzled tone "Hey Will your sword looks different!", Will then takes out his sword and says with a grin "The U.S. military forged me a new one made from Omni-metal!", Kyle looks confused so James explains to him "It's a type of man made metal that is three times stronger than titanium!", Will then proudly says "And THAT is what this little beauty is made of! And it's all mine!".

The whole group went to a restaurant to catch up with each other, During their conversations Kyle got bored and decided to practice his energy sensing when he noticed that an extremely high power level was coming from the planets orbits and crashing trough, it had to be some sort of meteorite or something carrying an alien. Kyle flew away to investigate at full speed, making it so that only Will and James were able to keep up with him out of his confused friends. When Kyle finally got to what he was looking for, he found a crater with a sphere shaped space ship inside it. Will and James caught up with Will asking in slight anger "OK, what the hell was all that abou-", Will stopped himself when he saw the space ship. Before any of them could make commentary the ship opened up with another Saiyan coming out of it, wearing the kind of armor you would see on the TV show, he even had a scouter.

The new Saiyan flew out of his crater and approached the trio of Human minded Saiyans. New Saiyan says "Hey! How did you three beat me here? I don't remember you being sent on this mission. Come to think of it you three don't look familiar at all!". This new Saiyan is confused by the presence of Kyle, Will and James when Kyle asks him "So just who are you?", the new saiyan replies "Oh me? I am Oliato! (power level 1150) I was sent here to kill all life on this planet when are scouters picked up several power levels on this planet that reached levels not seen by the race living here before, so I was sent to wipe out the inhabitance of this planet before it became a problem. Kyle then clenched his fist and glared at him while getting into his martial arts stance, Will grabbed his sword and readied it and James prepared an energy attack, but Oliato wasn't paying attention to them and didn't notice.

Oliato said "I don't know why you three are here, but sense you are, you can give me a hand with the wipe out operation!", he then turned his head and saw the three of them preparing for combat. Oliato asks in an angry voice "And just what do you three think your doing!?", Kyle responds "We aren't Saiyans! We are Humans! This is our home planet and we will defend it with our lives!", Oliato says in a matter of fact tone "Well you three have clearly gone insane!", he then rushes forward and kicks James in the stomach, sending him flying, Kyle then dose a spin kick towards the Saiyan landing the blow, though he quickly recovers, Will slashes at him with his sword, he barely dodged the swing and got some of the skin on his right arm cut off, Oliato then punches Will in the face and knocks his sword away, Kyle tries attacking him again, but Oliato moves at blinding speeds to get behind Kyle and elbows him in the back, resulting in Kyle meeting with the ground. Oliato stomps on Kyle's head and was about to impale him with Will's sword when he got hit in the face with a kie attack and knocked off his feet, making him drop Will's sword on the ground, of coarse it was James who flew over to Kyle and helped him back to his feet , the two of them looked back to Oliato and saw Will trying to land flurry of attacks on him, but none of them hitting until Will just put his arms in front of himself and shouted "DEMON BUSTER!" launching his signature attack at near point blank range, hitting Oliato in the chest heavily injuring him, though he was heavily bleeding from the chest Oliato was able to regain himself and head butted Will in the jaw, knocking him away, James then fires a flurry of energy attacks at Oliato, all of which he was deflecting, but then Will got back up, rushed to Oliato, grabbed on of his arms and held him in place, James saw this and had an idea, he then rushed to Oliato and grabbed his other arm, making him face towards Kyle and then shouted "KYLE! Ready your Spirit cannon and fire at him now!". Kyle followed his friends advice and began readying his Spirit cannon. Oliato yells to the three of them "What is wrong with you three!? You are all Saiyans! Why are you defending this planet and claiming to be something else!?". Kyle fires the Spirit cannon at Oliato and yells "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!", James and Will move at the last second, letting Oliato be enveloped by the blast, leaving only a burned up body.

Kyle says in a happy/calm tone "Well that was much easier than Saculon was", James responds "Thats for sure!" and the two let out a small laugh and during their small conversation Will had climbed down into the crater and gotten into the saiyan pod. Kyle said "Hey Will, your being awfully quiet!", he looks around and doesn't see his friend anywhere. Kyle and James are knocked off their feet by the force of Will taking off in the Saiyan pod. Both Kyle and James panic for a bit and then Kyle noticed that Will had accidentally left his sword behind. Kyle said "What the hell is Will doing in that ship!?", James responded in a confused tone "I have no idea!".

It was at this point that Cho, Aida and Leo had finally caught up to them with Leo asking "What exactly are you doing, flying off like that?", Kyle and James explain what happened and then Aida asked in a surprisingly calm tone "Where is my father?", Kyle explains that to and Aida then gets on her knees, starts to cry and says "WHAT!? No! I cant lose another father!", Everyone tries to comfort her, but she gets back up, wipes her tears and proclaims "I'll be fine! My father will return to me in no time! I can handle myself until then!". The Dragon fighters are trying to figure out why Will left and continue like this for a few hours until the sky gos black and they all realize that someone has summoned the eternal Dragon to make a wish.


	15. Chapter 15: Hey there!

The remaining five members of the Dragon warriors got ready to follow the power level of the person who summoned the Eternal Dragon, but waited for Aida to pick up Will's sword to take with them.

They were all flying towards the surprisingly high power level of whoever summoned the dragon when Aida commented "I guess we cant ask Shenron about what my father is doing now", everyone acknowledged her statement, but didn't make any return comments and just kept flying towards the now increasing power level.

When they finally arrived to the source of the power level the Eternal Dragon had already vanished and the Dragon Balls had dispersed across the planet. Standing where the Dragon Balls where was a beautiful Saiyan woman, with short hair who noticed them and said "Oh! It's good to see you all again! Um, but I don't see Will anywhere?". She spoke as if they had met before. Kyle approached the Saiyan woman and asked "Uh, hey have we ever met you before?", The Saiyan woman looked a little confused herself and asked in a fairly polite manner "What! You don't remember- Oh right! It's the new look! Listen you may find this hard to believe, but It's me the daughter of Saculon, Wyto!" (power level in her new Saiyan body 820).

Aida and Leo got into fighting positions, Cho stood there confused at who Wyto was, James had a look of disbelief on himself, and Kyle asked in an on guard tone "What!? How the hell are you still alive!?", Wyto noticed everyone's alarm and said in a nervous/reassuring tone "Please listen! I used the Dragon Balls to wish myself into the same form as my husband Will so that he would be attracted to me, I realized that in the body my father gave me Will had no attraction to me and didn't want to get married, I also wished to become smarter, because as I'm guessing you noticed that I wasn't very smart!", Kyle said in a slightly more aggressive tone "You didn't answer my question my question!", Wyto flinches a little and says in a scared tone "I-I-I, well Will only knocked me out during the battle! He didn't kill me, out of what I now guess was pity?", Kyle asks in a slightly calmer tone "So why haven't you tried to kill us in these past four years? I mean we did kill your whole family?", Wyto sighs and says in a stern voice "I really don't care! After I saw Will for the first time I just wanted to marry him!". Kyle looked at her in disbelieve and confusion and said "O.K. you wanted to marry Will after only a few moments of knowing him and were ready to betray your whole family for the guy!?" Wyto responded in embarrassment "Well... I mean... we had been watching your group for a few days when I found myself attracted to him", Leo then walked to the front of the group and said to Wyto "O.K. Disney length loves aside, are you saying we can trust you now? And if so your gonna have to do better than making your self look pretty!", Wyto responded with a smile and saying "Oh! You think I look pretty? I hope Will dose to!", Aida then rushed forward with Will's sword, pointed it at Wyto and shouted "You will NOT marry my father!", Wyto then responded with another smile "Will already has a daughter? That means when we get married I'll be your mom!", Aida's face filled with confusion and anger and then said "Did you not hear me!?". James's thoughts "It seems that Shenron didn't make her all that much smarter".

Kyle stepped forward and said "All right everyone settle down", he then said to Wyto "All right listen! Will left into outer space and also Aida doesn't want you to be her mother!", Wyto asked in a very confused manner "Wait, Will went to outer space? How!?", James was sitting on a boulder and said to Wyto "A Saiyan came here to destroy the planet, so Kyle, Will and I killed him, but for some reason Will got into the dead Saiyan's ship. Why? We have no idea". Kyle said to the Wyto and the wrest of the group "OK everyone heres what were gonna do. Wyto says she has reformed, so I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt and let her stick around with us until Will comes back and because hes the reason shes still alive he will decide what to do", Leo and James just shrugged in agreement, Cho said "All right whatever", but Aida, in an annoyed tone said "Really? Your just gonna trust her that easily?", Kyle said in the tone of a leader "Calm down Aida! If she dose hurt anyone I'll kill her!", Wyto flinched at this, but understood the teams concern.

As they were planing how to watch over Wyto Nolucas teleported everyone in the group, even Wyto to his temple. Kyle said in a slightly happy tone "Oh hey! Were back back at the temple!". Wyto was panicking a little bit until Nolucas walked into the room, which caused her to ask "Father!? Is that you!? Why is your skin blue!?". Nolucas explained what was going on with his appearance to Wyto. Cho asked "Why did you bring us here Nolucas?", Nolucas said in a stern tone "I brought you here for more training!", Leo asked in an annoyed tone "Um, why!? If you didn't notice, we have more important stuff to deal with than getting stronger!", Nolucas then glared and yelled "This is not to just get stronger! There is a very dangerous threat that will be here in a year!" James asked with a worried look on his face "What are you talking about?". Nolucas said in a slightly calmer voice "I don't know all the details, but what I did learn from the prediction room is-" Kyle's thoughts "How many rooms dose he have here that we don't know about?", back to Nolucas "-That a great and destructive force will show up soon to wipe us out!" ,Kyle then asked "Hey do you know why Will left?" Nolucas said "Yes I do, the prediction room told me that he left to go infiltrate the Saiyans and then, when he becomes strong enough kill their leader", Kyle's thoughts "I wonder why he didn't tell us that?".

James asked with a strong curiosity "How powerful of a foe are we dealing with?", Nolucas looked at James and responded "I couldn't tell what the threats full power was, but I do know it's power is at least several times higher than Saculon's was". Everyone, even Wyto froze in fear until Kyle said "All right, what kind of training do you have in mind?". Nolucas had a half smile for a second, got serious again and said "The training I gave you before was just the basics of what I can teach you, the real training starts know! Sorry to the wrest of you, but I don't have time to teach you any basics, your just gonna have to jump in at this late stage of the training. Now, everyone, follow me!".

Nolucas lead them down a long hallway, but stopped when he got to the time chamber explained what it is to Wyto and told her to enter and train for the full day, after she entered he lead the wrest of the Dragon fighters to a room with a giant orb in the middle of it. Nolucas said "Step on the orb! It will send you too another reality I have set up with five fake Saiyans in it, each one of them are about as strong as Saculon", Leo asked nervously "Um, why!?", Nolucas told him "Don t worry, if you get killed the dimension will send you back here, you all will come here at the end of every week until you are strong enough to beat these opponents".

Kyle shrugged and walked on to the orb, closely followed by Cho , the orb then teleported them away. James decided to go as well and then Aida, leaving only Leo behind.

Leo was scared to go sense it has become clear to himself that he is the weakest of the Dragon fighters and doesn't want to get hurt, Nolucas then went up to him with a glare and said "Listen up Leo! You have used the strength that you got from your friendship with James to just live in the lap of luxury, while James, Will and Aida have been using their strength to make the world a better place! So this training is the LEAST you can do to make up for your lack of effort you lazy coward!". Leo was offended by this so he pushed Nolucas out of his way and got on to the orb and teleported away. Nolucas's thoughts "Hmm, that was easier than I thought it would be".


	16. Chapter 16: Family get together

The Dragon fighters were standing on what seemed like nothing, there was nothing around them and everything was white. The five of them herd Nolucas's voice saying "This dimension is made of a thing called White Matter. Wherever you want there to be ground for standing there will be ground to stand on, and were ever you want their to be sky for flying their will be sky to fly through". Cho's Thoughts "This sounds like the perfect arena for fighters like us!".

Nolucas said "Now here are your opponents". Five creatures that looked liked Saiyans appeared, each of them were exactly identical, all having long hair down to their necks, tall muscular bodies, and scared faces. Nolucas said to The Dragon Fighters "You may begin when you are ready"

Leo looked at these five, unmoving False Saiyans and was scared at how strong Nolucas said they would be, Kyle then flew past all his friends and socked one of the false Saiyans in the face, this brought them all to life and started attacking the rest of the team.

Cho tried to defend himself from the one that was attacking him, but it managed to punch him three times in the stomach and then kick him in the face, Cho regained himself and fired an Enlightenment Sphere at the false Saiyan, this did manage to hit the creature in the face and Cho got excited until the smoke cleared and all it did was cause a small trickle of blood to come from it's forehead, Cho tried to attack it by rushing around at super speed and then attacking when it didn't expect him to, but the false Saiyan's reflexes were so high that when Cho came in for the attack the False Saiyan just punched him the face and then punched a hole in his stomach, Cho was then sent back to Nolucas's Sky Temple.

Meanwhile with Leo. Leo was trying everything he could to fight his opponent, energy attacks, punches, kicks, grapples, even the Power of the wild, but he just wasn't strong enough to make any headway against this thing and it eventually blasted Leo's head off with an energy attack, sending Leo back to Nolucas's Sky Temple. Aida was having more success than Leo and actually landed a hit on her opponent, but just like with Leo and Cho, it was just to strong, managed to grab her head and break her neck, sending her back to the Sky Temple.

Meanwhile James was fighting his opponent with more success, James used his normal fighting strategy of staying at a distance and firing energy attacks and was starting to wear the False Saiyan down, but it eventually caught up to him. James and the False Saiyan fought in hand to hand combat for a second, but it eventually defeated James and then eradicated him with a massive energy attack at point blank, sending James back to the Sky Temple.

Kyle was fighting his opponent and doing pretty well, but the False Saiyan kneed Kyle in the stomach during some close combat and knocked the wind out of him, it then clasped it's fists together and slammed Kyle downwards, Kyle caught himself and saw the False Saiyan flying towards him, so he prepared the Spirit Cannon and fired his most powerful one yet and actually killing his opponent, but this attack used all the energy his body could use and he died from exhaustion, Kyle was then also sent back to the Sky Temple.

All of them woke up and and were looking around in panic when Nolucas came in and reminded them that when you die in that world you get sent back to his Sky Temple. After everyone calmed down Kyle asked "so what now?", Nolucas said with a seriousness in his voice "Now you start training harder than ever before!". They were heading to the training area, when Wyto ran into them, wearing torn up cloths, looking very tired, and having a higher power level (920) and she said "I HATE that room!", Aida said "go talk to Nolucas and get some new cloths", Wyto replied with a smile "O.K. thanks!". James asked Kyle "You sure we can rely on her?", He responded in a happy tone"She just spent a years worth of time in a room to train and help us fight whatever is coming here, I think we can trust her now"

They all started towards the training hall again, Wyto eventually catching up to them them as well, but when they arrived Kyle and James saw their families standing in the training area. Kyle and James were both in shock and the rest of the team just wanted to know who these people were. Kyle and James's mom ran up and hug their sons crying, James's mom said "I cant believe it's really you!", Kyle's mom said "Kyle! I missed you so much! Why did you run away to become this Saiyan thing?", Their fathers came forward slightly crying as well, James's father hugged him too and said "James I don't why you thought this would be a good idea, but I'm just happy to see you again!", Kyle's dad hugged his son and said "Kyle... You've barley aged at all". All four of James's siblings came forward and hugged him, each of them crying to hard to say anything, Kyle's older sister came to hug him and said "What the F*** were you thinking running off like that!? Look at you, your some kind of alien freak now!", lastly Kyle's younger brother, who has down syndrome came up to his brother, with their dog Chance behind them and was hugging his brother, while trying to stutter out how he missed him. Kyle snapped back to reality and shouted "What the hell is going on? How did you guys get here?", Nolucas stepped into the room and said in a positive tone "the threat coming to our world is going to cause some damage, so I thought that it would be best if I brought your families here to keep them safe. I also thought that you would be happy to see them after eight years". James's mother said to kyle's mom "I don't know about you Melanie, but I am taking my son out of this place and back to being a scientist!", Kyle's mom responded "Well I don't where I'm taking my son, but it is away from all this craziness", They both grabbed their sons arms and started pulling them away, while trying to find an exit with the rest of their families in toe and Nolucas, Cho, Aida and Leo trying to talk them out of it, until Kyle and James both pulled their arms away from their moms. James said to his family "Guys listen, I love all of you and it's great to see you, but I cant just walk away from this, there are people who need me to protect the Earth", James's father said "What are you talking about!? This isn't your responsibility!" James responded with a bit of anger In his voice "It became my responsibility when I got these powers! And by the way, Getting these powers were MY decision! I may not like the parts of this life were I get the crap beaten out of me, but It's kind of part of the job", Kyle's mom asked in a sad tone "This life cant be what you want Kyle!?" Kyle said with some depression "Guys I love all of you, but this is the perfect life for me, I've always been telling you guys how much I love fighting and being able to use my fighting skills to help people, so this was the best way for me to do that!". Everyone stood there in silence until Kyle asked his and James's family "It's great to see you guys again, but could you go to another room? We need to do some training for the threat headed here", Kyle and James's families looked surprised for a while and after about an hour and a half of debate they agreed to what Kyle asked them. They all began their training for the next year.


End file.
